Team RNJR's New Mission (Part 1)
As our heroes continue their journey to Haven, they stumble upon a diner. They enter and take their seats. “Boy, I'm starving,” says Jaune. Ruby replies, “Yeah, me too.” Then a waitress walks up, menus in hand. “Here are a few menus,” she says. “I'll be back shortly to take your order.” Ren replies with a “Thank you.” As the waitress walks away, Team RNJR looks down at the menus. After a brief moment, Nora lets out a small gasp. “Ren,” she exclaims, “they have pancakes here!” “Nora,” Ren replies. “It's 3 in the afternoon. You really want pancakes?” “Get me pancakes!!!” the redhead demands. As Ren and Nora debate whether or not she can have pancakes, Ruby and Jaune both decide on what they want. After a few more minutes, the waitress comes back. “Have you guys decided what you want yet?” she asks. “You wouldn't happen to still serve pancakes this time of day, would you?” asks Ren, enervated. The waitress answers, “Normally, no. But luckily we've got all-day breakfast today.” “Then she'll have pancakes,” responds Ren, gesturing to Nora. “We can get her pancakes,” the waitress replies. Nora gives Ren a look of gleeful satisfaction. Ren continues, “I'll have a salad with tea to drink.” The waitress then turns to Jaune and Ruby, who order a cheeseburger with fries and a hot dog with nachos, respectively. “Alright. Your food will be out shortly.” As the friends wait for their food, they glance around the room. Jaune says, “Such a quaint little place.” “I think it's kinda cute,” Ruby responds. “Pretty boring if you ask me," says Nora. “No, I think they have a point,” replies Ren. “It's got a very humble feel to it.” After chatting for a while, they look up to see the waitress bringing out their food. “It's about time,” says Nora, her stomach growling. “Here you go, everybody” says the waitress, placing each plate in front of its respective owner. “Let's eat,” Jaune says. At this, everyone digs in. Ruby wolfs down her hot dog and starts working on her nachos. Jaune decides to try something different and puts some fries on his burger. Ren takes his time with his salad and Nora gets to her pancakes after bathing them in syrup. It isn't long before they get their food gone. As they contemplate getting dessert, the diner's owner pays them a visit. “Hello, there,” he says. The teenagers each responds with a hello of their own. “I don't recall seeing you here before,” the owner continues. “Are you new to the area?' Ruby answers, “We're actually on a little journey. To Haven.” The owner replies with “Is that so? Say, now that I get a good look at you, you guys do look familiar. Didn't you all compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament?” They confirm. The owner looks at Ruby and says, “But, I don't think you were with them. You were on another team. What happened to your team?” “My team broke up after the events at Beacon,” Ruby replies, a sad look now on her face. “I see,” he responds, before glancing at the remaining members of Team JNPR. “And you guys had another girl on you team. That Nikos girl, if I recall correctly. Where is she?” The friends all develop a dejected look on their faces, tears swelling up in Ruby's eyes. After taking a moment to comfort Ruby, Jaune answers, “She didn't make it. She died during the invasion of Beacon.” “I'm sorry to hear that,” the owner remarks. "What exactly happened there, anyway?” Nora chimes in with, “We have no idea. That's what we're going to Haven to find out.” “I see,” the owner says. “Not to change the subject or anything, but I'm wondering something.” Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all look at him, curiosity piqued. “You guys all went to Beacon to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, right? Well, I was wondering, if you guys had the time and were willing, if you'd go on a mission for me.” Jaune asks, “What kind of mission?” The owner answers, “I'm running low on supplies for my diner. I have a guy who normally brings the supplies, but he's gone missing. The supplies are all accounted for at the place where he normally picks them up. Problem is, he never picked them up. I was wondering if you guys would be willing to retrieve my supplies.” “What about your guy?” asks Ren. “I'm sure he's probably fine. He's tough. And smart. I already have a search party looking for him. Now I just need someone to retrieve the supplies for my business. So, you guys up for it?” “I don't know,” Jaune remarks. “I'd be willing to pay a large sum of money for it.” The owner raises his hand and gestures with it. Two large, burly men in suits come around the corner, each with a briefcase that they place on the table. They open the briefcases, revealing each one to be filled with Lien. The owner remarks, “I'm willing to pay 50% upfront. The other 50% will come once the mission is complete.” The friends huddle together. Jaune says, “That's a lot of money! What should we say?” Ruby replies,”Well, we are running low on supplies ourselves.” Ren says, “We could probably get enough supplies to last the rest of out journey to Haven.” “It will take us a while to get there,” Jaune remarks. Nora mentions, “And this guy does seem genuinely in need of help. I vote yes.” Ren continues, “I agree. We've got plenty of spare time. I think we should help.” Ruby and Jaune both concur. The friends then turn to the owner. “We’ll do it,” Ruby states. “Thank you,” says the owner. “By the way, my name's Davin.” Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora introduce themselves. “You guys can rest in the inn next door. Your mission starts in the morning. Feel free to come in for breakfast, on the house.” As the team goes next door to the inn, Davin gets a call, which he picks up. “Hello? Yes. Don't worry, Qrow. They took the mission. They leave in the morning.” Category:Fan Fiction